


Writing on your skin

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [57]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Sometimes Brock didn't feel like expressing himself verbally.  Jack didn't mind.





	Writing on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> 7/7 Last one. Now to update the bang fic chapters. XD

“I jus like doin’ it..” Brock said, the first time he did it. “You want me to stop?”

Jack let the side of his head fall against the pillow, frown curving across his lips to the tone of defensiveness Brock’s harboring. His back is turned to him, laid out sideways as he stares at the fragment of moon through the window and he knows despite not looking back, Brock’s glaring.

“No.” Jack said finally. “I like it. Usually people sleep after sex, this is better.” 

They linger like that, open and bare for a few seconds before a light trace of an index finger returns to his back. At first he assumes the aimless wander is across freckles Brock can’t see but knows he likes by the way his eyes stray when they spar; soon though they’re letters, random and scattered across his skin and melting into his very soul.

He tilted his head to Brock’s other hand, the one tucked between his neck and the pillow, the one that traced at his bottom lip and he pressed a kiss to his fingers. He honestly didn’t care, he just liked riling Brock up as usual. It was like breathing sometimes, and if they didn’t tease each other over little things, then what the hell were they doing?

He felt Brock shift closer, a leg tangling between his before he spelled out his name across skin, then Jack’s. _You’re an asshole._ Followed after once Brock realized he was paying attention, prompting a small laugh out of him.

“Thanks. So are you.” He shoots back over his shoulder.

_Sometimes. What’s new?_

 

As time passes, it becomes something Brock does constantly. Not only during sex. He liked being the big spoon when they cuddled on the couch; so when they watch movies or just took a nap together it always happens. It’s just better when he does it after sex, when Jack is lazy and happy, draped full weight against Brock’s sweaty, spent body. Jack will bury his face against the crook of Brock’s neck and soon fingers glance along his back before secret messages reveal themselves only he’s allowed to receive. 

Brock seems to communicate more openly like this. Expresses himself in clearer detail and Jack always touches him to assure that he is listening, that he understands him.

 

When Brock asks him if they could date, it’s against his skin with: _We should make this official, yeah?_

When Brock is extra restless one day when he comes over, maybe with a too stern look of determination on his face, it’s after sex that he says, _I love you._ It’s in the tiniest writing he can muster with his face hidden the moment he traces the words out and Jack rolls over so he can kiss him.

Not long after that; _Move in with me._

 

So they do, a few months later. Jack packs up his meager possessions and Brock does too before they both bid farewell to their own tiny little apartments and buy a house together. The realtor tells them it’s been on the market for a long time and the sellers are desperate. 

It’s a surprise when their low offer to get the ball rolling is almost immediately taken and while it’s a red flag, the house is remodeled and a decent size for them, too good to second guess.

A couple days later, they get to christen the house in as many rooms as they humanly can before turning in for the night. Brock nuzzles along his shoulder, writes _I’m happy._ into Jack’s skin and it’s perfect.

When they both begin to hear noises, too random to really figure out, Brock teases him with the classic: _They're coming to get you, Barbara!_

Brock wanders out of bed in the middle of the night one day and wakes up in the yard with fingers covered in dirt not remembering what he did. They realize he wasn’t digging out back but in the extended property where the woods are. When Jack brings him back to bed after a quick clean up and holds him tight, that’s the time Brock has _I’m scared_ scrawled against Jack’s back instead.

One night Brock comes back in the middle of the night soaked from head to toe. He’s shivering and it’s the chattering of teeth that wakes Jack up. Instincts kick in the moment he blinks through his haze, wrapping Brock up in their blankets and ignoring the way icy cold hands run along his abdomen and up his chest. He’s busy pressing his face into wet hair that smelled of mildewy lake water, hands rigorously rubbing up and down his back, water pooling around their toes to ask what he was doing. Brock’s been feeling under the weather since the first night he wandered outside and Jack was focused on his temperature coming back up first and foremost, nothing else was important.

Brock’s hands fumble about across his body, moving faster, a desperation to them.

“Jack.” He utters. Presses his body closer, palming down skin and panting a little.

“You’re so warm, so damn warm. I gotta- ” Brock grinds his hips in and Jack holds him up. “Please Jackie, need you. So warm, I’m so cold. I need you.” He begs and pleads, his accent goes off, it’s not lazy anymore, it’s actually gone but he does it sometimes when he’s watching too much television or talking to someone from another state. Sometimes Brock doesn’t even like talking, and then everything slips. Jack thinks nothing of it, shirt already off as he nods and lets him have what he wants, backing up towards the bed and strips off his sleep pants.

“I want, I need. Now.” Brock rambles, licking parched lips as he sheds the blankets away and Jack helps him out of his wet clothes. 

He smells earthy and there’s a hint of damp mold Jack tries to ignore. His mind tells him to clean, to shower, to do anything but Brock’s naked with a hunger and desperation in his eyes, pawing and pulling him into the bed and pulling him over his body. He has to fight him for prep, ignoring noises and protests to just get on with it.

“Inside me, hurry.”

Jack sighs and Brock pulls him in for a harried, wild kiss, fingers gripping tight to his hair. Brock’s smiling wide when they pull away and Jack can’t help but stare before he’s inside of him, arms bracketing Brock’s body and falling into those easy thrusts. 

Brock’s hold to his shoulders is firm, he can feel the bruises forming already. It’s abrupt when he stops clinging for dear life, hands skimming down his back and he smiles fond, familiar fingers gliding along skin as letters begin appearing like they always do. He drops his head against the crook of Brock’s neck, can’t smell anything but the water but he doesn’t mind.

He’s a little lost (in a good way), Brock safe in his arms and no matter what minor issues are going on, they’ll be okay. Stuck in his head, it takes a moment to realize what’s exactly being etched into his skin.

_H_

Brock’s fingers aren’t skimming because of Jack’s thrusts, they’re shaking, trembling against his back, erratic, like he’s struggling.

_E-L._

Brock’s nail digs in. 

_P._

Drags and breaks skin.

_M-E._

Jack freezes. He keeps his face pressed into Brock’s neck. It’s then that the pace against his back becomes frantic.

**_H-E-L-P-M-E_ **

**_H-E-L-P-M-E-H-E-L-P-M-E_ **

**_H-E-L-P-M-E-H-E-L-P-M-E-P-L-E-A-S-E_ **

Carefully Jack draws his head away and Brock peers up at him. He blinks, almost curious as the letters continue drawing through the warm trickle of blood from broken skin.

“Brock?”

It laughs, so high that it’s odd coming from Brock, head tilting slightly to the shocked expression across Jack’s face. “Now I see why you love him so much. This is gonna be fun.”


End file.
